


Bros in the Backseat

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All fluff no feels, Brief Buffy reference, Clint is so sassy, Cute, Farmhouse, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mention of Age of Ultron, One Off, So here's some fluff for the pain, Still reeling from Civil War, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Tony have to hitch a ride to Clint's farmhouse and are forced into close corridors.
So of course adorableness ensues.





	

“This is so, so stupid.” Tony says grumpily as he once again tries to readjust himself.

“Well next time the suit gets disabled and we end up stranded, you can come up with a better idea. ” Steve says quietly as tries to move over to give Tony more room.

Unfortunately, there really isn’t anywhere to move in the cramped backseat of the pickup truck they’re both wedged into. There’s barely room for one person, much less one genius with an ego the size of the moon and one genetically engineered super solider. 

The two of them had gone on what was supposed to be a quick and easy mission to defeat some wannabe villains a few miles from Clint’s farmhouse. Unfortunately, the Trio (as they called themselves) had a device that disabled any electronics within a kilometer radius.

So even though it took maybe twenty minutes to take them out, the suit was useless and that meant so was their ride home.

Steve had been fine walking back to the farmhouse, but Tony had hurt his ankle wriggling out of the disabled suit and said they either had to catch a ride or Steve was going to carry him back.

Thank gosh a nice farmer, Mr.Brooks, who knew Clint had driven by in the nick of time, before Steve could decide whether carrying him bridal style or on his back was worse.

And even wedged into the backseat, Steve couldn’t help but notice how good Tony felt next to him, warm and comforting. Steve tried to ignore how Tony was at the perfect height for him to place his arm on his shoulders, or how his entire body seemed to relax by having him near.

“I did, but someone was getting fussy about having to carry me a few miles.” Tony snarks back.

“What can I say, maybe you’re putting on a few pounds in your old age.” He whispers with a smirk.

“You better take that back Rogers.” Tony says with a devious look in his eyes.

“Or you’ll what? Sit on me?” Steve says back with a snort.

“Worse.” Tony says will a smirk before he starts tickling his ribs, going right for his weak spot.

“Stop!” He tries to wheeze out in-between giggles, trying to push him away.

“Not until you say sorry.” Tony says as he relentlessly tickets him.

“I swear, you are going to be so sorry when we get back!” He snorts out as he tries to grab him hands.

He finally manages to grab onto both his wrists and pin him down.

“What’re you going to do Rogers? Make me cry uncle?” Tony says with a smirk as he tries to squirm out of his grip.

“Maybe I will.” He whispers into Tony’s ear.

They make eye contact and suddenly Steve feels himself stop giggling, hearing the intention behind his words as he hears how loud his heart is racing.

“Why Steven, you should probably buy me dinner first.” Tony whispers, his eyes darting to Steve’s lips as his tongue unconsciously runs over his own.

“Okay.” He whispers, hating how earnest his words sound. There’s no way he can laugh this off, pretend it was a joke he took too far. 

“Okay?” Tony asks, a wary look on his face, like he’s unsure if he can really believe the words coming out of Steve’s mouth.

“Okay.” He says with a smile, his hands rubbing Tony’s wrists slowly. “Do you like Italian?”

“…Yeah, I do.” Tony says, a smile appearing slowly on his face as well.

“Okay.” Steve says, his smile growing even larger.

They sit like that for a minute, both of them staring at each other like total goons with smiles on their faces, until Mr.Brooks lets out a cough that breaks them out of their reverie. 

Steve blushes, realizing how rude they’ve been and feeling incredibly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry about that sir.” He mumbles, feeling the blush on his cheek darken.

“Oh don’t be. I was young once.” Mr.Brooks says with a laugh, looking at them in the rearview mirror. “Besides, Clint has told me all about y’all.”

“I can only imagine what he’s said.” Tony says with a laugh.

“Well he’s always talking about how that dark haired egomaniac was in love with some blonde Ken doll, so I put two and two together as soon as y’all introduced yourselves.” Mr.Brooks says with a smile.

Steve just snorts with laughter as Tony sits there, his mouth agape.

“I… I… Why am I described as an egomaniac and you get to be a Ken doll?!” Tony finally spits out, which makes Steve fall apart. “I am going to murder Clint so badly!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
